mystical_magickal_mansion_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Makings by Lady Rosewoode Cara DeForrest
Date Started 6/21/2017 This handbook is about the various woods, gems, stones and possibly more items, that will enhance the making of your personal items. It is just the basics and you may want to notes to it as you see fit. ''' '''Remember to reread the handbook often for it will be automatically updated as new items are found and collected. New theories will be added as well. As you grow as a Magic User you will find new things to include in this versatile handbook. You have entered a brand new world and whatever you find to share will be rewarded by The Collection Foundation. Exploring is the only way that new items can be found. Enjoy your life and exploration then share various items in here so that they can be properly recorded for all to know about. Planning of a project ' '''When planning your new project, it is wise to start with a drawing, ideas and a purpose for the project. You will need to include every detail and what the project is for. There is a planning feature in this Handbook which will allow you to jot down thoughts, ideas and anything that you wish to include in the project. ' '''Please use this Handbook wisely throughout your life. ' ' When figuring out what to use in a project, there are a few things to consider as you do your drawing. I will list them here: ''' '''Polar Opposites and Complimentary Powers ' ' Polar Opposites should not be used in one Magickal Tool for there will be a tug-of-war effect and neither one will win. They are: Earth- Air/Wind ' ' Water- Fire ' ' Mental- Spells ' ' Light- Dark ' ' However, if you use Complimentary Powers, they will enhance each other. ' ' Earth- Water ' ' Fire- Air/Wind ' ' Mental- Light ' ' Dark- Spells ' ' Gems - Stones ' ' I have not found that a gem or a stone to have actual Magick inside of them naturally. They do hold Magick inside when the Magick is Imbibed inside them. They are good for Runes and Decorative Symbols. These are categorized by colors and a few visual qualities. Each color will respond to a certain Magick. ' ' Color Element ' ' Red Fire ' ' Orange Fire ' ' Yellow Light ' ' Green Earth ' ' Blue Water ' ' Violet/Purple Mental ' ' White Air ' ' Black Dark ' ' Brown Earth ' ' Grey Mental ' ' Gold Spells ' ' Some do have special Qualities inside of them: ' ' ''' '''Cateyes - All seeing ' ' ' ' Metals ' ' Liquid Metals ' ' There are 5 liquid metals known on this planet or on earth. They are: ' ' 1) Gallium (Ga): Color- silver-white; liquid point- (29.7646 °C, 85.5763 °F); magickal properties- Purification and cleansing ' ' 2) Caesium (Cs): Color- silvery gold; liquid point- (28.5 °C, 83.3 °F); rubidium (Rb); magickal properties- moon power and solar power ' ' 3) Francium (Fr): Color- silver; liquid point- (27 °C, 80 °F); magickal properties- enhances breaking curses, exorcism ' ' 4) Bromine (Br): Color- red-brown; liquid point- (−7.2 °C, 19 °F); magickal properties- enhances all elemental powers ' ' 5) Mercury (Hg): Color- silvery; liquid point- (−38.8290 °C, −37.8922 °F); magickal properties- metamorphosis (a complete change of form, structure, or substance, as transformation by magic or witchcraft.) ' ' Solid Metals ' ' 1. Copper-Excellent Conductor ' ' 2. Gold-Promotes Health, Wealth, Wisdom ' ' 3. Iron- Solidarity ' ' 4. Nickel- Dimensional Flow ' ' 5. Plutonium- Catalyst ' ' 6. Silver-Creates good magical flow ' ' 7. Titanium-Strength ' ' 8. Uranium-Shape shifter ' ' Feathers ' ' Feathers are from 'All Living' Creatures and has a limited amount of Magickal Energy in them. Use them to Enhance certain qualities that you are lacking in but do not mix opposite Powers. ' ' Meanings of bird feathers Colors Color Element Helps with Red Fire Passion, fire, courage, strength, power, desire, war Orange Fire Relieving depression, mental alertness, enhances ' ' Spells Yellow Light Warmth, light, encouragement, intellect, creativity, ' ' happiness Green Earth Faeries, healing, growth, garden magic, herbal magic, ' ' fertility, ' '''Blue Water Wisdom, wealth, calming, ' '''Violet/Purple Mental Power, secret dealings, meditation White Mental Purity, cleansing, healing and protection Black Mental Secrecy, unconscious and mystery Brown Earth Concentration and study Grey Mental Weather Magic Gold Spells Money, understanding and luck Patterns ' ' All lines are directional paths. Spots are storage areas for spells. ' ' ' ' Working with wood All wood reacts to the will of the one who is utilizing it, enhancing it accordingly. The stronger the will, the more effective the wood's Magical Properties. If you use more than 1 wood in a project, consider all properties for some will negate other properties then you will have no Magical Property and only a Wood Battle left. ' ' ' ' Woods that are good to work with Alder' ' Courage, evolving spirituality, self-reliance, adventurism, charm and leadership skills ' '''Ash ' '''Aids in communication and learning, removing blockages that prevent the flow of words and knowledge. It is the wood of the poet and the scholar. ' '''Promotes spiritual love and health. Protects against unwanted change. ' 'Birch ' 'Rebirth, patience, organization, leadership skills, diligence, loyalty, the calming of emotions ' ' ' 'A very fire-oriented wood, the energy is very cleansing and purifying, burning away that which is not desired. ' 'Blue Stain Pine Fungus ' '''(This is a made up magical ability list! But the wood is real.) A parasitic type of wood, excellent wood for Necromancy or Black Art Magic. Feeds on your own magic and can drain your magic totally. To prevent this wood from feeding on your own magic, it must be combined with a wood of Healing Powers. It will enhance the Black Arts if one is strong enough not only physically but also emotionally and mentally to wield the wood. Bubinga ' '''Love is the most prevalent energy within this wood. This means that it would be best used for love magick or any matters related to emotional energy. ' 'Canarywood ' 'Canarywood is a wonderful wood for healing the body and the soul. It offers strength, both spiritual and physical. Vigor, health, rejuvenation of the mind and body. ' 'Cedar, Aromatic Red ' '''Named Aromatic Red Cedar due to its intoxicating scent, this wood is often used for its pest controlling properties. Cocobolo' ' Cocobolo is the wood of passion. Within it courses the energy of the flame, burning hot with desire, sexuality, ambition, adventure, even rage. 'This wood's energy would be a good tool for goaloriented people. It will encourage ambition and achievement, and a thirst for knowledge and understanding in whatever the matter is at hand. ' Ebony (Gabon)' ' Positive luck, balance of energy ''' '''Ebony (Macassar)' ' Power to change, positive luck, balance of energy, ' '''Elder (Flame Box) ' '''Faerie Magic, protection from evil, imagination, change Eucalyptus' ' One of the strongest healing woods known, eucalyptus trees have been used for medicines for centuries as well as for ritual items pertaining to healing. Hawthorn ''' '''Wisdom, psychic protection, patience, creativity, confidence, charm,' creative expression, eloquence, ' Holly' ' Purity, strength, logic, power transfer, protection. ' ' ''' '''Ivy' ' Determination, strength, optimism, spiritual growth ''' '''Katalox' ' Katalox is primarily a wood of balance, especially the balance between light and darkness. It helps one achieve self-knowledge, the ability to see one's own life as others might, and to decide which aspects may be out of balance or in need of correction. ''' '''Leopardwood (Lacewood)' ' Leopardwood is very useful in divination, especially obtaining news from afar. ''' '''Oak' ' Truth, steadfast knowledge, protection. ''' '''Padauk' ' A powerful yet chaotic wood, Padauk is not at all recommended for those new to The Craft. The energy of this wood is constantly changing, randomly fluctuating. ''' '''Purpleheart' ' A spiritual wood, purpleheart is excellent for use in divination magic. It also enhances energy dealing with creativity and knowledge. One of the best woods when dealing with spiritual healing and health issues, purpleheart would be especially useful in eradicating the negative energies that create strife in the home. ' ' 'Reed' ' '''Wisdom, scholarship, fearlessness, destiny ' '''Rosewood (East Indian)' ' East Indian Rosewood has a very magical energy, but that of dark magic, mystery. Darkness is not a negative thing, but it is that which is not usually focused upon, the hidden things in life that escape the notice of most people. This wood will help a person work with these energies. For this reason, this wood is highly recommended for all magic involving divination, communication with the dead, and internal truth. ''' '''Rowan' ' Originality, free-thinking, psychic ability, love and understanding. Speckled Tree of Essence (This Tree is totally made up by me along with the magical abilities) This tree is an unusual kind for it never grows old or decay. It's molecular structure is very complex and yet very simplistic. The wood is very flexible and very durable as well as colorful. The speckles are of the colors of the rainbow. ''' '''It's magic is complex for it depends on the maker. If you want anything of this tree, you must be the one who grows it, make the items from it and cares of the tree itself. This tree is sentient as well. Wenge It possesses a very relaxed energy, encouraging slow, even thought. It is the perfect tool for meditation, especially for those who have trouble slowing their thoughts. ''' '''Vine' ' Spiritual initiation, sacred knowledge, authority ''' '''Whitewood' ' This wood contains a very dark energy. Darkness is that which is mysterious and often frightening to people. It is extremely useful for many types of magic, including divination, communication with the spirit world, death, and exploring the mysteries of life. This wood is protective, allowing one to explore their dark side without getting lost within it. Overall, this wood helps one understand things that most people choose to ignore or may not even know exist. Willow' ' Death and rebirth, cyclical energy, change, emotion, will ' '''Willow is extremely useful in healing. It is also good for love spells and rituals involving emotion. A water orientated wood that can be used for Divining. ' '''The Making of Your First Projects Check List ' ' 1. Train a servant well. 2. Do your prep work first. a) Make drawings of your project. b) Decide on materials. I. Wood II. Gems and Stones III. Solid Metals IV. Liquid Metals V. Patterns VI. Colors VII. Feathers VIII. Light IX. Spells 3. Fill out your Material Acquisition Form for each item as you get it. Tag the item and make a copy in book. ' ' ((NOTE; AS YOU GATHER THINGS, PLACE A NOTE WITH IT SO THAT YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS. When you get back to your lab, make a Material Acquisition ''' '''Form)) ' ' Out of the Lab form of the substance found Substance Type: Physical Description: Where you found the Substance: Describe the how you found the Substance: Results: ' ' Material Acquisition Form Number: Substance Type: Physical Description: Where you found the Substance: Describe the how you found the Substance: What the Substance was used for: Results: Make a code on the item: ' ' 4. Begin with the carving of the wood. You need to remain calm and focused on your project not just for safety sake but for the integrity of your project. Think on what you will use the project for, why, how and other possibilities. I suggest that you practice on carving the details so that your hands and mind will know how to make each cut count. Destroy all pieces at the end of the project so no one can duplicate your work. The first step to carving is to draw the carving on to the wood. Next, remove the excess wood. Details will come next. ' ' 5. You will need to Imbibe your gems and rocks with the spells. I. Find your specimens. II. Clean them up. III. Shape them. IV. First polishing. V. Carve Runes. VI. Polish each specimen. VII. Imbibe the Spell. VIII. Seal the Spell. IX. Polish the specimen. X. Place in a marked box for storage . 6. Prep the feathers. I. Wash and smooth the feathers. II. Allow to air dry with or without a weight depending on what you want it to do. III. Check the feather for defects or flaws. Any defect or flaw will show up in your project. IV. Place in a marked bag or box for storage. ' ' The Real Work Begins 1. Make a list of what you need for the project. 2. Clear all appointments and classes for at least twice the amount of expected time to do the project. ' '''3. Have a Well Trained Bonded Servant to watch over you. ' '''4. Prepare your food and drinks. 5. Prepare a place to rest in your lab. 6. Assemble all of your things for the project in the order of being used. Cover the tables. 7. Have a Book Stand to hold your notes. It should have wheels on the front so it can be moved easily and as needed by your Servant. You might want to have drawers in the Book Stand. 8. Eat well for a couple days and rest well before you attempted creating a Magical Tool. ''' '''9. Do a good cleansing of the mind and Meditate. 10. Begin your project. Remember that this project will end up being a Magical Tool when you are finished. 11. Follow your instructions. If your Servant can read, have him/her check off each section. 12. Rest well after you are finished with your project. 13. Once you are well rested, you will need to inspect and try out your new Magical Tool. ' ' Project Worksheet- Short Form. ' ' 1. 'Project Name:' 2. 'Drawings: ' 3. 'Decide on Materials to be used:' Specific Materials that are used: Item Numbers: List all the Substances Used 4. 'Decide on Spells to be used:' 5. 'Carving the wood.' 6. 'Cleaning of Stones and Gems.' 7. 'Imbibing of the Stones and Gems.' 8. 'Repeat with the feathers.' 9. 'Self Preparation.' Clear the Calendar of all Appointments for twice the amount of expected time to complete the project. Eat and drink well. Prepare your food and energy drinks/vials. Clear your mind of all other details and sleep well. 10. 'Begin the project as planned.'